


Until It's Gone

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [32]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris has purposefully distanced himself from Hawke after their initial tryst several years ago, but as time's progressed, his resistance is wearing thin. Only compounding the issue is his fear of her safety, especially while fighting a high dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until It's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally requested on tumblr, the prompt was Kiss in the rain.

When Acacia had first come to him that morning, asking whether he’d go with her to the Bone Pit to see what had happened, Fenris had been ill-at-ease. Part of him still wondered if she had been merely feigning sleep the night Bodahn had allowed him inside the Hawke Estate, but her smile was as sincere as Fenris had ever seen it, and he had to force himself to look away when he saw a familiar glint in her eyes.

What had soured his mood was that Anders had been dragged along as well, though instead of Varric or Isabela, it was Aveline who awaited at the mage’s side. Hawke must have been anticipating trouble if she’d asked the guard-captain. 

He couldn’t have been more right.

Aveline had apparently received scattered reports from terrified caravans and traveling merchants along the Waking Sea of a dragon, and while normally such claims were dismissed as drunken hallucinations or something similar, they were too many in number and too similar in the telling for Aveline to ignore any further without at least an investigation.

All had reported seeing the great, winged beast flying in the direction of the mine, though none had been foolhardy enough to follow. 

 _If it is a dragon, having two healers to keep us on our toes certainly can’t hurt_. Fenris, for one, had no desire to return to Donnic and tell the man of his wife’s demise.

Traveling was mostly quiet and almost  _grim_  - as if they all somehow knew it would inevitably be a dragon, because quite honestly, that was the luck of Hawke and of Kirkwall. Their arrival at the Bone Pit relieved any doubts he may have carried; everything was scorched within the camp: bodies, tools, heavy pieces of machinery the purpose of which Fenris couldn’t even begin to guess.

“Maker,” Aveline swore quietly under her breath as Anders took a few steps forward.

“All these people dead…,” his voice trailed off as he knelt at a corpse’s side, a tunic stained with blood the only marker that might have identified the man.

“Come on. We have a dragon to slay.” Acacia’s expression was grim as she strode past the corpses, her hand flexing at her side. 

Attempting to talk her out of fighting a  _dragon_  would never happen, but even the knowledge did little to keep the thought from Fenris’ mind. What would he do if she  _died_  fighting this monstrous creature?

The answer was simple: he would ensure that did not happen, even if it were to cost him his life. He was the first to follow after Hawke, a staunch resolve in his gait as he clenched his jaw and only just withheld the urge to grab Hawke’s hand for what might be the last time he was able.

The dragon screeched when they encroached upon its territory, and swooped down with massive wings which created winds strong enough to nearly push him back and off of his feet. It was now or never.

He shot forward, his two-handed blade hefted high, and began to cleave into the creature’s flank while Aveline kept its attention firmly on her as she held up her shield.

Such a strategy only worked for so long, however. Drakes and dragonlings seemed to appear from nowhere to converge on them while the dragon flew to its perch and rained down a conflagration around them. Teeth were sharp where they found exposed places on his legs and his arms, but he pressed onward: never once allowing one past him where it might hurt Hawke in his stead.

The battle was slow-going, and the dragon, for all the damage it had taken, did not seem to be tiring or wearing down in the slightest. The beast had changed its tactics when it returned to the field, though: it went after Anders and Acacia mercilessly, and no amount of taunting could usurp its attentions.

The mages eventually split so the dragon could not chase the both of them, though Fenris’ heart abruptly dropped into his belly when it veered towards Hawke and snapped its jowls at the mage’s heels. Acacia’s cry of pain spurred him to be faster, stronger,  _anything_  that might help, though when the cry was ended shortly thereafter, prematurely, Fenris’ heart stopped altogether.

_NO! YOU CAN’T BE DEAD!_

“HAWKE!” Fenris shouted, though it was then that the dragon finally heard him, and turned towards him, smoke billowing from its nostrils where it undoubtedly prepared to volley a gout of fire at him. 

Fenris allowed the creature no time in which to do so. He leaped forward, sword exposed and eyes nearly blinded with blood, sweat, and tears, and the creature’s cry rang out in one, final crescendo.

Only as he ran past the creature’s corpse did he feel the raindrops steadily falling onto his head, but panic was the only feeling fueling him then: driving him onward and constricting his heart until he thought it might literally break.

When he rounded the dragon’s torso, however, Acacia was coughing, fighting to breathe air into her lungs as she steadied one foot on the ground, and then another. Relief was an inadequate word to describe how elated Fenris felt, and when his arms reached for her, Acacia did not pull away. Instead, her hands held on to the back of his tunic, and he looked into her eyes, silently assessing, before his euphoria drove him to bend down for a kiss.

The rain began to fall harder, easily soaking through the robes Hawke wore, but even as the pair parted for breath, Fenris could only hold her close. “Don’t you ever do that again, Hawke,” Fenris reprimanded her, though Acacia chuckled quietly.

“I won’t, but only if you promise not to leave again.” Her words were punctuated with a stern look, and Fenris could only helplessly nod. He was a fool to have left the first time, and while they had much they needed to discuss, he was content for the first time in years.


End file.
